Lost boys of Lost love
by Kiro Uzamaki
Summary: Takes off like lost boys the tribe and gose into what i call my world


SHANE

My older brother Chris my older sis Nicole and i had just lost our father and we were moving to out ants add. get there and set everything in order cause everything is trashed and Nikkie and i take a shower she and i sit on the couch and Chris lays his head on my lap (me in baby doll top and low-ride jeans) and Nikkie(in a mini dress) as to go out then we all get in the car and go to a Beach house were there is a huge party hot surfer guys and babes sis and i walk into the house and we look everywhere and start to talk at a corner of the this guys with black hair comes up to Nikkie and takes her out the room.I stand alone and this guy comes up to me.

Guy:beautiful view

Me:ya

Guy:my name is Shane

Me:Hidie

Shane:pleasure to meet u

Me:like wise

So we talk 4 a lil while and he asks if id like to see the rest of the house and of course i say we go to the bedroom and start talking offers me a drink from a flask and i take a sip and the room starts to we go outside 4 some air and he hands me his jacket and we get on his motorcycle and we drive to a beach.

Shane:now that's a view

Me-ya

We both smile then he turns and gives me one soft smile once again and i lay my head on his back as we start to go back to the house.I get back and i get off the bike and my brother Chris punches Shane in the face.I yell at Chris and Jon grabs me and Erik and kyle grabs gets rly pissed

Shane-over protective much

Chris-shes the only family i have jerk

Me-leave him alone

Shane-let him go

Kyle -but Shane

Shane -i said let him go

So they let him go and he takes my arm and takes me to the get home and i run straight to the comes behind me and holds my helps me get to the bedroom and by the time i get to the bed I'm asleep.

The next mourning

I wake up and head to the door to get air i put on some sunglasses and take the car and Nickie and i head into town we go to a book store and look around together and i look up and see Jon kyle and Erik standing there looking at me i look down and i feel a slight movement and then on the other side of the book case.I whisper to Nicole

Me-isn't that Shane's guys?

Nickie-ya what are they doing here

Me-i dont know we better get out of here

So we get to the car and the next thing we know they are sitting on the hood.

Nickie-can we help u

Jon-ya fallow us in your car

Me- why should we

Kyle-Shane wants to see you

Nickie-and what about me

Shane-should not leave the family behind

I grin and get into the car and Shane leans in the window.

Shane-I'm heaving a party tonight you want to come

I get out and sit on the hood.

Me-where is it

As he sits next to me

Shane-just a good spot on the best beach

Me-cant have..........plans

Jon sits on the other side of me

Jon-oh come on just 4 a while

Me-i cant i said i was busy

I look at Nickie and we get in the car (me driving) and drive off

LATER THAT NIGHT

Me-well Nickie Chris I'm heading out see u later

So i head out and get in the car and drive to a gate then i get out and walk to this meadow.I start to practice dancing and keep to i feel something rush behind me.I turn and look but nothing was there.I start to dance again and i have that same feeling again so i turn and no one or thing was i get back in position and Shane shows up.

Me-what r u doing here

Shane- i had too see what was preoccupying you

Me- how long have you been here?

Shane-10 min maybe 15

Me-u fallowed me?

Shane-nah Jon did and told me were u were

Me- i have to go now see ya

Then i get out of the meadow and get to my car and Jon and kyle are sitting on the hood of my car.I ignore them and get into the car and then Shane shows up next to the door.

Shane-were are you going Hidie

Me- i have to go or Nickie and Chris will be upset and worry

Shane-oh there is no rush we have it all under control

Me-SHANE.......what did u do

Shane-Erik is having some fun

Me-Shane if they get hurt....

Shane-its ok they will be fine

Me-Shane just leave me alone i have to go home

So i start up the car and and start to back up and then out of no were it just stops i get out and Jon was standing there

Me-how.... what is going on Shane

Shane-ever thought of living 4 ever

Me-y would i do that

Jon-do u want to live 4ever

I spit on Jon and start to run to get away

They all surround me and i take a knife and stab Jon and start to grabs me and trows me to the grins and then Shane pulls them all back and lets me run.I get home and throw myself into the house.i see my brother and sister are knocked out on the couch and i push them to the sides and i flop on the couch and fall asleep.I wake up the next mourning to my brother Shane and the boys in the house.I walk in the room and stop at the guys all smile and Shane walks up and hugs me and smiles.I push Shane into the table and take the hot frying pan and bash it against his he takes a knife and stabs me in the i wake up(for real) and walk into the room and Shane and then guys are really there.I go back to my room and start to change and Shane walks in as i put my tank top on,He kisses my neck and puts his hand on my waist.I push him off and put my hair up in a pony-tail and (it comes down to my shoulders in a ponytail)put on my skirt and boots.I walk into the other room and get something to kyle and Eric all stand next to me and hug me.I grab the keys to my car and walk out saying bye to my siblings on the way and the boys walk out fallowing me out.

Me-What the hell do u want from me

Shane-to get to know you

Me-ask my siblings they don't know much about me ever since my parents died

Shane-well do i even get a chance

Me-no

I said as i got into my car and drove got on his motorbike and the boys got into Jon's car and drove off.I go to the store and start to work at the restaurant

Me-Welcome how may i help you

I said as i looked up and worked the day and go to the car and drives lights were on when i got home i walked in and there is a note on the table

Note:Hide we got another car you now own that one as of noon oh we will be back late went to a party want to join us here is the address if not see ya later.I threw the keys on the table walked into my room and let my hair of a sudden a light comes on and i turn and see Shane.

Me-how did you get in here

Shane-door was open

Me-Shane I'm not in the mood to argue with you just go

I turned around and faced my dresser and felt Shane come up behind moves my hair and kisses my neck.I pushed him away a little and he came back and kissed my neck again the next thing i know he turned me around and put his hands on my waist and started to kiss my neck again.I push him on the bed and walk out of the room.I grab my keys and the address to the party and get I'm my car.I drive off to the party and i get there and walk around.I bump into Jon and he gives me a dirty look.I walk around and see my sister i walk over to her and we talk for a bit then she turned me around to see Shane

Nickie-it seems he has the hots for you

Me-good for him

i grinned and walked over to the bar and got a comes up behind me

Shane-why did you leave

Me-i felt like it

Shane-why did you run

I just walked away and drug the siblings home and we all crashed.I wake up the next mourning and wake up(i have the day off)and get dressed and i hear a knock on the door.I go and open it but no one was there so i went back to my room and once again there is Shane.

Me-Not in the mood today Shane

Shane walked up behind me

Shane-oh why not

Me-I'm just not

Shane-you have plans don't you

Me-ya i do

I pushed him out of the room and changed (faded blue jeans and a white tank top) and walked out of the room.I get to the door and there is Jon.

Me-guys i have plans i have to go

I tyred to push by him but he did not move.I go under his arm and he grabs my arm and throws me on the couch and Shane walks Jon holds my arms down Shane sits next to me

Shane-now that i have your attention

Me-Shane go away

Shane-who are you going out with

Me-its none of your bizz

Then Jon pulled out a knife and gently touching her tells Jon to let go and I sit there still my heart beat through the leans over and wispers in my ear

Shane-i can let you live forever

Me-shane i...

Shane then moved my hair again and kissed my cheek


End file.
